Jaegorah
=The Pilot= Personality Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= An original creation that Matsuzaki first formed and loved to make drawings of back when he was in his single digit years, Jaegorah saw true fruition as it was made into his suit. A 20-meter-tall Fortress-class, it heavily resembles the kaiju of Japanese fiction. Primarily reptilian in appearance, with translucent grey skin that shows glowing blue veins from underneath it, and iridisecent blue eyes with slit pupils. It also possesses powerful digitigrade legs for improved locomotion and leaping force. Most prominently and notoriously however, is Jaegorah's vast array of beam-based weaponry. Biologically grafted into the suit's structure, it consists of: twin Helix Rifles mounted on the shoulders, twin Vector Beam arrays on it's back in the form of crystalline spines, a Firestorm Cannon resting as a crystalline crown on it's head, a throat-inegrated dual Titan Laser, and a Starlight Breaker in the form of an aperture on it's chest. Whenever any of these weapons are used, the veins under Jaegorah's skin glow brighter, and the number of visible veins increase around the weapon's areas. On the regular, Jaegorah fires a consistent rate of 9 beams, already capable of easily sweeping entire groups of enemies with a mix of both high-power and low-power weaponry. At the right place and the appropriate time, however, Jaegorah will see it fit to engage Full Blast Mode (最高の爆発モード) , usually upon confirmation of a particularly dangerous threat. Firing a maximum of 12 beams at once, it takes around half a minute to initiate, utilizing the Starlight Breaker, max-use Vector Beams, and supercharged dual Titan Shots to make an incredibly high-power finisher. However, Full Blast Mode is also a double edged sword as it incurs risks to structural integrity, reduces Jaegorah's power reserves to their minimum, and overheats the Vector Beams. On top of that, it makes the entirety of Jaegorah's body glow not unlike that of overcharged UV lights, sure to give him attention to the enemy afterwards. For utility and support, Jaegorah also possesses the ability to transfer some of it's massive power reserves to nearby allies via electric discharge in case of the presence of EMP. For defensive and stealth purposes, it also has the ability to burrow underground, usually to take cover from heavy enemy presence, or to safely recover from Full Blast Mode. Suit Crunch Player Name/Callsign: Jaegorah Pilot Name: Abe Matsuzaki Suit Name: Jaegorah Faction: Phoenix Collective - Raven (One ranged weapon has +1 FR, -10 TECH Roll, 25% BM Discount) Bio Hopper Fortress Class -Stats- HP: 35 DEX: 1 DUR: 2 POW: 14 REC: 12 SPD: 4 (3 when Burrowing) STR: 5 Dodge Bonus: -8 AA: 12 POW regain rate: 3 DEX: +10 Dodge: +8/6 COM: +15 TECH: -10 Abilities: Siege Mode Carrier Raven Repair (20) Bio (+6 REC, -1 DUR, EMP Immune, Cannot be repaired, regenerates 2 HP per turn) (10) Hopper (+1 SPD, +2 Dodge roll, Jump Jets) Features: (10) Burrower AI: (10) Soldier (+5 COM roll, +5 DEX roll) UI: (10) Brainwave Harness (+5 DEX roll) HUD: (0) Suit Status Comms: (0) Radio Transmitter Weapons: (30) Starlight Breaker (DAM:25 ACC:0 AM:* FR:1 RA:V. Long COM:+15) Chest Condensor (15) Titan Laser (DAM:4 ACC:8 AM:2 FR:2 RA:Long COM:+23) Mouth Shot (30) 2x Vector Beams (DAM:4 ACC:10 AM:12 FR:3 RA:Med PEN:4 COM:+25) Back HomingHungry (60) 2x Helix Rifle (DAM:14 ACC:2 AM:4 FR:1 EMP:1 RA:V.Long COM:+17) Shoulders Fire (20) Firestorm Cannon (DAM:7 ACC:5 AM:2 FR:1 RA:Long COM:+20) Allocation:Crown Melt Upgrades: (0) Environmental Controls (FREE) Jump Jets (10) Cyber Brain (10) Marksman + Veteran Soul (+10 COM roll) (20) Capacitor I+II (+6 POW) (20) Solar Panels + Photo-Aug (+6 REC) (15) Structural Enhancement (+10 HP) (5) Power Transfer (5) Expanded Magazines (Titan Laser) (5) Expanded Magazines (Firestorm Cannon) (10) 2x Expanded Magazines (Vector Beams) (10) 2x Expanded Magazines (Helix Rifle) (5) Opalite Reactor (5) Aurulent Capacitor (+1 POW) (5) Crimson Capacitor (+2 POW, -1 REC) Total: 340/340 Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Fortress Category:PACYOA: TE